Le Réveil après l'Enfer
by Ati Loik
Summary: Apres avoir laisser son démon intérieur prendre le contrôle, B.O.B se reveille dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, sauvé par une vieille connaissance ...


Bob se réveilla avec une gueule de bois extraordinaire, incapable de savoir ou il était, ni comment il était arrivé ici. Incapable de se relever sans se sentir tomber en miette, il essaya de replonger dans ses derniers souvenirs: Viktor, shin et Grunlek, ses amis; Théo et Lumière; La mort, la désolation, l'enfer sur terre, son démon ...

Il se souvint soudainement des derniers événement: lui et les autres ont fait face a la mort, c'est alors qu'il avait laisser son démon intérieur prendre le contrôle.

 _"Les autres !"_

Bob essaya de se relever, mais il sentit alors une vive brûlure sur toute l'étendue de son corps.

-A ta place, je ferais pas ça ... fit une voix derrière lui.

Bob réussit tant bien que mal a tourner sa tète, et pu apercevoir son interlocuteur, et fut en partie rassuré.

-Si je m'y attendais ... articula Bob.

-Bien dormi, lui demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant

-Combien de temps ?

-Une semaine.

Bob émis un grognement.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'étais dans le coin, enfin ... hors du rayon de l'explosion. J'ai fait un rapide passage dans les alentours en me laissant guider par les cartes et je t'ai trouvé. Sans un centimètre de peau sur toi, je t'ai ramené ici et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ta peau devrait avoir fini de repousser dans quelques jours.

-Merci.

-De rien, faut savoir s'entraider entre demi-diable.

Bob réussit a sourire: Ati Loik, fils de la diablesse du jugement et de la voyance, Mage des cartes et l'un des meilleurs voyants du cratère ainsi que fameux illusionniste.

-Comment vont les autre, interrogat Bob

-Les autres ?

-Grunlek, Shin, Théo et Viktor !

Ati garda le silence quelques secondes.

-J'ai vu la Lumière au cœur de l'explosion d'éteindre dans les flammes tandis que Celle qui s'est rallumée s'éloignait, plus vive que jamais.

-... Et ?

-Comment ça et ?

-Grunlek et Shin.

-Le golem et l'élémentaire ?

-Oui.

-Aucune idée.

-Aucune idée ? Tu est le meilleur voyant du cratère et tout ce que tu peut me dire c'est "Aucune idée" ?!

-Ma voyance a des limites ! Je pourrais laisser l'autre prendre le contrôle mais tu connaît les conséquences mieux que personne !

Bob aquiesca et se calma.

-Je sais. Désolé Aldreann, s'excusa Bob

-Pas grave Balthazar. Je vais raviver les flammes.

-Les flammes ?

Ati fit saisit une bûche et les posa sous le lit de Bob, qui ressentit directement une forte chaleur se dégager du sol sous son lit.

-Tu est insensible au feu naturel, elles t'aident a guérir plus vite.

-Pas mal ...

-Repose toi, je pense que tu doit avoir une sérieuse discutions avec Kirl'arbi ... Kar'jau ... Keurkn'ceuqi, tenta d'articuler Ati.

-Philippe, appelle le Phillips.

-Avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Philippe.

-J'ai une dernière question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quel est l'étendue des dégâts ?

-... repose toi, on en parlera plus tard.

-Ati !

-L'explosion a fait disparaître la région de la carte, les terrorismes ont atteints plusieurs villages autour. Je pense qu'on a atteint le millier de mort.

Ati laissa a Bob quelques secondes le temps de digérer l'information.

-Dort, tu en a besoin.

-Comment veut tu que je dorme avec des milliers de morts sur la conscience ?

Ati fit apparaître une carte aux couleurs multiples.

-Tu va quand même pas me faire le coup de la carte dodo, s'indigna Bob.

-Tu as une meilleure solution ?

Bob aquiesca en silence, puis posa son regard sur la carte qu'Ati fit tourner entre ses doigts avec une dextérité redoutable, laissa son esprit voguer au rythme des rotation, puis, Lorsqu'Ati fait disparaître la carte, il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

En voyant Bob sombrer dans son sommeil, Ati sourit et alla ouvrir la porte, une seconde avant que la femme ne frappe ne frappe.

-Bonjour Maria, salua Ati

-Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais a te surprendre ?

-Non, je confirme.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, si on retire le fait qu'il ai des milliers de morts sur la conscience.

-Oh mon fils ...

Ati laissa la mère de Bob entrer, puis se remis a sa séance de divination pendant que Maria allait s'asseoir a coté de son fils. Elle s'apprêtait a soulever la couverture pour observer l'étendue des dégâts, mais Ati l'arrêta.

-Je peut même pas m'assurer de l'état de mon fils ?!

-Il a besoin de garder cette couverture pour guérir.

-Mais ...

-Il vivra et d'ici un mois, il pourra repartir a l'aventure comme avant.

-Tu sais que ça me rassure pas.

-Je sais, mais c'est son choix.

Maria aquiescat, puis caressa les cheveux de son fils, les yeux remplis de d'inquiétude. Curieuse, elle leva les bandages sur son front et fit face a deux énormes cercles rougeoyant, la ou les cornes de Bob avait poussées. A cette vision, les yeux de Maria s'embrumèrent.

-Oh Barnabé ... Comment ...

-Il a laissé sa part démonique prendre le dessus pour sauver le monde.

-Le pauvre ... Ah au fait !

-Oui ?

-J'ai un message de la part de ta mère.

-Pardon ? Comment ?

-Elle m'a trouver sur le chemin, et m'a dit que ...

-Stop. je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce message, avertit Ati

-Ati, ça fait 8 ans, il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Quand elle admettra qu'elle a fait une erreur en le laissant mourir, là oui, je la pardonnerai. En attendant, c'est pas ses messages qui le feront revenir.

-Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir et tu le sais très bien.

-Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir MON CUL ! Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et elle était parfaitement capable de le sauver, s'énerva Ati

-Tu savais très bien que cette explosion allait se produire et tuer des milliers de personnes et pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher !

-C'est différent, si la mort n'était pas vaincue, elle aurait emportée des millions de personnes avec elle.

-Alors peut être que le mort de ton père était nécessaire pour en sauver des milliers de plus.

-M-Maman ? articula Bob

Maria et Ati se retournèrent et remarquèrent que Bob s'était éveillé.

-Oui Barnabé, je suis la.

-Pourquoi tu est ici ?

-Est ce qu'il faut une raison pour qu'une mère s'inquiète pour son fils ?

-Maman je ... je suis désolé, dit Bob en retenant ses larmes.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Tout ces gens ... je les ai tués ...

-Non, tu a sauver le cratère, Ati m'a tout raconté.

Pendant que Maria réconfortait son fils, Ati sortit afin de les laisser seuls, pris d'un léger sentiment de jalousie.

5 jours plus tard

Après deux semaines de repos et cinq jours de soin intensifs, Bob arriva enfin à s'asseoir et a poser ses pieds sur le sol, savourant le fait de pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de la douleur.

Sous les encouragements d'Ati et de l'apothicaire de l'église du feu, Bob réussit a se tenir debout quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

-Parfait, la peau a bien repoussée, votre corps est dans un état impeccable, hormis vos muscles qui doivent encore se renforcer, en conclut l'apothicaire.

-Merci doc ...

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sans vous le ducher du duc Vendis ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-Comme ça on est quitte.

Tandis que Bob se rallongait, Ati tandis une dizaine de pièces d'or a l'apothicaire, qui s'en empara avant de sortir et de rentrer chez lui.

-Bien, d'ici quelques jours tu pourras partir et retourner a l'aventure comme avant, sourit Ati.

-Comme avant ? Ne me fais pas rire, sans Grunlek et Shin, ca ne pourra pas etre comme avant ...

Ati s'apprêta a ajouter quelque chose, mais fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il saisit ses cartes, les mélangea et et les retourna.

-Oh le batard ...

-Quoi ? Demanda Bob.

-L'apoticaire, de toute évidence il a prévenu des chasseurs de démons, et ils arrivent en force, répondit Ati en cachant quelques paquets de cartes dans ses vetements.

Bob tenta de se lever, sans succès.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Hors de question, tu n'est pas en état de te battre, loin de la, donc tu reste au lit et tu reste calme, je m'en charge.

Sans laisser le temps a Bob de l'interrompre, Ati sortit de la cabane et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Pendant 5 longues minutes, Bob tenta en vain de se lever et d'aller soutenir Ati, mais il en fut incapable, l'ensemble de son corps le brûlant a chacune de ses tentatives, quand soudain, son démon intervint :

 _"Mauvaise journée hein ?"_

 _"Qu'est ce que tu veut ? Prendre le controle ? Encore ?"_

 _"Non, mais je suis prêt a partager ma puissance avec toi."_

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Je peut te donner ma puissance alors que tu garde le contrôle."_

 _"Pourquoi tu ferrais ça ?"_

 _"Ati ne fais pas le poids face a ces chasseurs de démons et ta mort ne m'arrangerais pas."_

 _"..."_

 _"Alors, marché conclu ?"_

 _"... marché conclu."_

Bob ressentit alors un flot de puissance parcourir ses veines, gonfler ses muscles, lui redonnant l'énergie dont il avait besoin et lui faisant ignorer la douleur. Le flot de magie guéris ses blessures en quelques secondes alors qu'il s'enroulait une serviette autour de la taille et qu'il saisissait le premier bâton qui lui passait sous la main.D'un mouvement de bras, il mit feu a la porte, puis l'éclata avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, puis sortit et fit face a une demi-dizaine de chasseurs de démons qui le braquait avec leurs arc et se préparait a tirer. Bob fit apparaître une aura enflammée autour de lui au même moment que les archer tiraient, et les flèches se consumèrent a quelques mètres de lui. Bob, d'un mouvement de bâton, fit apparaître un cône de flamme devant lui, réduisant les archers en cendre alors qu'ils hurlaient de douleur. Bob aperçut un guerrier se ruer vers lui, une épée a la main, et l'enflamma d'un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'il regardait le carnage autour de lui, Bob sentit un projectile lui passer a coté et se planter dans l'arbre derrière lui, il se retourna et vit un arbalétrier tombé de l'arbre, une carte dorée plantée dans son torse. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut Ati, a bout de souffle mais prêt a lui lancer ses cartes.

-Phi … Philippe ? Demanda Ati

-Bob. Il m'a prêter sa puissance.

-... Bien.

Ati s'avança vers lui, puis perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé par une jeune elfette sortie de nul part.

-Ati ? Ça va ? Lui demanda l'elfe

-C'est rien ... Merci Yuki.

Yuki se retourna et remarqua Bob, puis un grand sourire et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

-Vous êtes Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ?

-Lui même.

Bob commença a ressentir la fatigue l'atteindre et commença doucement a tanguer.

-Merde... Bole ! Cria Yuki.

Un humain rattrapa Bob dans sa chute puis Yuki et Bolenux les rentrèrent dans la maison et les allongèrent au sol.

-Merci, vous êtes qui ? Demanda Bob

-C'est mon groupe d'aventuriers, répondit Ati.

-TON groupe d'aventurier ? S'indigna Bolenux.

-Bon ... Bob je te présente Yuki, ma belle sœur, et Bolenux, le fils de Bolag, dit Ati.

-Ta belle sœur ?! Demanda Bob

-On a la même origine démoniaque, expliqua Yuki.

-Intéressent ... et toi ?

-Bolenux, fils de Bolag et membre de la guilde des Guerriers, se présenta Bolenux.

Alors que Bob allait parler, sa tète lui tourna et son énergie le quitta petit a petit, le laissant tomber dans les pommes après quelques secondes a peine.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Bob fit connaissance avec les compagnons d'Ati:

La jeune Elfette, Yuki, fille de la diablesse du jugement et de la voyance et belle sœur d'Ati, Mage Lame de Foudre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges sang, confirmant ses origines diaboliques.

Le 3e et dernier membre du groupe était Tom Vance, alias Bolenux, le fils de Bolag, le diable de la domination et de l'esclavage, un guerrier redoutable et manipulateur, le seul demi diable qui a su ne faire qu'un avec sa part démoniaque sans pour autant être totalement maléfique pour autant.

"Une équipe d'aventuriers uniquement composés de demi-diables ... intéressant"

-Donc c'est bon, tu t'en va, demanda Ati.

-Oui, il faut que je retrouve les autres.

-Tu devrais chercher de l'autre coté du cratère, je pense qu'une elfe a trouvée le Golem.

-Sérieux ?

-Yep.

-Bon, j'ai ma destination, annonça Bob

-Bonne chance, dit Ati en lui tendant la main.

En souriant, Bob lui serra la main et se retourna pour prendre la route vers ses amis, sa famille et ses nouvelles Aventures.


End file.
